Je t’aime
by Akai Hoshi
Summary: Akai e Aki juntas escrevendo essa fic, nossos heróis estão de férias na França, junto com Olivier e sua equipe, vão acontecer várias coisas nessas férias, e vários relacionamentos..leiam :]
1. Je t'aime 1

**Mia: Oi meus amores!**

**Aki: Oi pessoal! xP**

**Mia: Bom, eu voltei e dessa vez trousse a Mary comigo XD**

**Aki: Mia, aqui no eu sou Aki ¬¬.**

**Mia: Eu sei, mas tu também botou eu como Mia quando o meu nick aqui é Akai Hoshi, então eu me achei no direito de te chamar de Mary!**

**Aki: ¬¬.**

**Mia: Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "se a Aki é portuguesa e a Mia brasileira, a fic vai estar escrita em português de Portugal ou do Brasil?" **

**Aki: Mia, de certeza que eles não perguntaram isso ¬¬.**

**Mia: Quer ficar calada dona Mary? ¬¬X Bom, depois de pensarmos…**

**Aki: De pensarmos, de pensarmos, de pensarmos outra vez e de pensar…**

**Mia: ¬¬ Decidimos que a fic vai estar escrita em Português do Brasil pois a Aki tem mais facilidade em escrever português do Brasil do que eu pra escrever português de Portugal xP**

**Aki: Mas já começas a aprender né Mia? xD**

**Mia: É xD ...anh..fic fala também da banda Kings Of Leon, que eu amo de paixão, então eu e a Mary resolvemos botar aqui na fic também.**

**Aki: Isso mesmo, bem, sem mais demoras comecem a ler. Se houver alguma coisa a dizer, dizemos no fim xP**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Je t'aime**

As equipes Bladebreakers e Majestics estavam na França sendo mais claro, em Paris. Era Inverno e o Olivier tinha convidado todos para passar um mês lá com direito a ficar na mansão dele e freqüentar os seus restaurantes ((que para Tyson era uma alegria u.u ))...

Na mansão de Olivier:

Tyson: Que delicia...tem mais? – Pergunta terminando de comer uma das especialidades de Olivier **((não nos perguntem o quê u.ú)).**

Olivier: Claro Tyson!

Tyson: Ótimo – Fala com a boca cheia de baba.

Enquanto isso na sala de televisão, Hilary e Kenny estavam assistindo um filme de terror. Como sempre Kenny fechava os olhos a cada cena perigosa, ao contrário de Hilary que a cada cena perigosa seus olhos brilhavam. No chão estava sentado Max comendo vários e vários doces e bebendo refrigerantes. Os outros membros estavam pela casa espalhados. Aquelas férias seriam muito longas mas divertidas, era a primeira vez que passavam as férias todos reunidos...

Na sala de televisão:

Max: Nyaaaa...acabou u.u...

Hilary: È, mas não gostei muito do final u.u

Kenny: Nem eu – Fala com medo.

Hilary: Bom eu vou pro "meu" quarto u.u...vou ver o que tem de bom na net.

Max/Kenny: Ta bom!

Hilary entrou no quarto e ligou o computador. Assim que entrou no utilizador que tinha criado expressamente para ela, acedeu à net e entrou no Google para pesquisar lugares ou coisas interessantes para ver em Paris **((e é preciso pesquisar? –-'))**. Assim que terminou a pesquisa, Hilary entrou no primeiro site e se surpreendeu com o que leu em seguida.

Hilary: Kings of Leon atuam hoje no festival de música de Paris? O.O – leu espantada, mas logo o seu espanto viraria para uma expressão de estresse por causa da frase que vinha depois - ingressos ainda à venda, mas seja rápido pois estão se esgotado… O quê??? Ai, eu vou ter que ir comprar esses ingressos já!

Num instante, Hilary veste o casaco e sai do quarto muito apressada. Corre pelo corredor e quase atropela uma empregada que acabava de sair de um dos quartos. Quando chega ás escadas desce elas correndo e nem nota que Kai estava começando a subi-las e, por isso os dois se chocam.

Kai: Olha por onde anda garota! – fala irritado.

Hilary: Desculpa, foi mal. É que eu to com muita pressa.

Kai: Desculpas não se pedem, se evitam! – fala ainda irritado.

Hilary: Você dobra a língua quando fala comigo seu grosso! – gritou estressada – Vai sair da minha frente ou vou ter que passar por cima de você?

Kai: Já to saindo, desculpa se te incomodei – fala seco.

Hilary: Não, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Estou meio estressada e acabei sendo grossa com você. – fala já mais calma.

Kai: Tudo bem… mas onde você ta indo com tanta pressa?

Hilary: Ah, é que eu descobri que os King Of Leon vão fazer um show hoje no festival de música e ainda tem ingressos à venda, por isso eu vou ter que ir comprar antes que esgotem.

Kai: Hum…

Hilary: Quer ir comigo? – Pergunta com um sorriso.

Kai: Comprar os ingressos? Õ.o

Hilary: ¬¬´ Claro que não seu idiota. Eu perguntei se quer ir comigo no festival!

Kai: Eu?

Hilary: Ta vendo mais algum Kai por aqui?

Kai: Não, eu não to afim u.u

Hilary: Ah, mas eu detesto sair sozinha! Além do mais o show vai ser ás 22.30h. Tu já viu o perigo que vai ser se eu andar sozinha à noite e ainda por cima em um país desconhecido?

Kai: Sim, os franceses vão sofrer u.u

Hilary: ¬¬XX

Kai: Mas porque você não convida outro garoto pra ir contigo? O que não falta nessa casa são garotos!

Hilary: Porquê? Eu te falo porquê. Porque o Tyson comeu tanto que por essa hora já deve estar dormindo, porque o Kenny é tão medricas que de certeza não vai querer sair de noite, porque o Max disse que essa noite vai passar um filme muito bom que ele quer ver, porque o Ray combinou de ir sair com uma garota que ele conheceu no Louvre hoje de manhã, e porque os Majestics são tão chiques que não iam querer ir num show dos Kings Of Leon. Resta você xD

Kai: Ta bom, eu vou com você u.u

Hilary: Obrigada Kai! Sabia que podia contar com você – disse agarrando nas mãos dele muito feliz. Nesse momento Hilary olha para o relógio e vê que já tinham passado 10 minutos desde que tinha saído do quarto – AAAAAAH! Já passaram 10 minutos! Eu vou ter que ir comprar os ingressos agora mesmo!

Kai: Quer que eu te leve?

Hilary: Qual é a diferença se eu for com você a pé ou sozinha a pé?

Kai: Eu te levo de moto ¬¬'

Hilary: Porque não falou logo? Vamos, vamos, rápido!

E assim foi. Kai levou a Hilary na moto e chegaram lá em menos de 5 minutos.

Hilary: Brigada pela carona Kai. Agora se quiser pode ir embora, eu posso voltar a pé.

Kai: Não, eu te espero aqui, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo u.ú

Hilary: Então ta. Eu não demoro.

Hilary entrou dentro de um grande pavilhão. Tinha muitas coisas, desde exposições, palcos, lanchonetes, etc. Mal encontrou a bilheteira dirigiu-se até lá.

Hilary: Boa tarde, eu queria dois ingressos para o show dos King of Leon.

Senhora de bilheteira: Desculpe mas acabaram de esgotar.

Hilary: Então desculpe o incomodo. – Fala triste e vira as costas. Mal se virou viu um rapaz de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos à frente.

Rapaz: Oi, meu nome é Matt. Desculpa se estou te incomodando mas eu ouvi que você queria ir no show dos KOL.

Hilary: Sim, queria muito, mas não há mais ingressos TT.TT

Matt: Por isso que eu vim falar contigo. Eu ia assistir o show com a minha namorada mas ela acabou de terminar comigo.

Hilary: Sinto muito.

Matt: Ah deixa pra lá. Quer os meus ingressos?

Hilary: Você me vende? – Pergunta muito contente.

Matt: Claro que não, eu te dou os ingressos!

Hilary: Sério? – Fala com os olhos brilhando.

Matt: Aham, toma – e estende a mão pra dar os ingressos pra Hilary – são na fila da frente!

Hilary: Muito obrigada moço, quer dizer, Matt né? – Agradeceu aceitando os ingressos – Meu, eu nem te conheço mas você é o meu melhor amigo!

Matt: Que é isso, qualquer pessoa faria o mesmo! Além do mais você não é daqui né?

Hilary: Não, eu sou do Japão. To passando férias em casa do Olivier.

Matt: O Olivier? O Olivier dos Majestics? O.O

Hilary: Sim, ele mesmo.

Matt: Você o conhece? Meu, eu sou o maior fan dele!

Hilary: Quer vir comigo pra conhecê-lo?

Matt: Você me leva? – pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

Hilary: Claro, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pra te agradecer.

Matt: Brigada… hum… como é seu nome?

Hilary: Hilary, meu nome é Hilary.

Matt: Ta, então brigada Hilary x)

Hilary: De nada. Vamos?

Matt: Claro.

Hilary e Matt saem do pavilhão e vão ter com Kai que, sem saber porquê não gosta nada de vê-la com aquele cara.

Hilary: Oi Kai, brigada por esperar. Esse é o Matt, ele me deu os ingressos dele pro show porque… ah, depois eu te conto. O que importa é que eu vou levá-lo pra conhecer os Majestics para agradecer.

Matt: Espera, os Majestics? Você não me falou que eu ia conhecer todos! – Fala super contente.

Hilary: É, mas vai xD

Matt: Ai, que legal! x3

Kai: É mas há um problema. A minha moto só dá pra dois – diz com frieza.

Hilary: É verdade…

Matt: Não tem problema. Eu levo o meu carro.

Hilary: Então ta.

Matt: Hilary, quer vir comigo?

Hilary: Eu? – Hilary até pensou em aceitar, mas o Kai tinha sido muito querido por ter levado ela e ainda por cima tinha ficado todo aquele tempo à sua espera… – desculpa Matt mas eu vou com o Kai.

Matt: Tudo bem, então eu vou atrás de vocês.

Então eles seguiram seu caminho até a mansão do Olivier.

Continua…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Aki: Terminou o capítulo!**

**Mia: Eles já notaram isso Mary ¬¬**

**Aki: ¬¬. Ó Mia, não achaste que o Kai ficou assim meio OOC no capítulo?**

**Mia: Achei sim, mas a culpa é tua! Tu que escreveu aquela parte lembra? ¬¬**

**Aki: Sim, mas teve que ser assim senão não ia ficar como eu queria.**

**Mia: Ah tah, mas Mary… aquela parte em que o Matt dá os ingressos pra Hil porque a namorada terminou com ele e blá blá blá, isso não…**

**Aki: Aconteceu uma cena parecida no anime Tokyo Mew Mew sim. Mas eu juro que escrevi aquilo antes de ter visto o episódio. Eu própria fiquei muito, mas mesmo muito admirada quando vi aquele episódio… **

**Mia: Nem sei porquê! Considerando que você é bruxa u.u**

**Aki: Pois n.n'' Bem, esperamos que tenham gostado e por favor…**

**Mia/Aki: MANDEM REVIEWS**

**Mia: E nos deixem felizes! X)**

**BJUXX n.**

**Aki Hiwatari e Akai Hoshi**


	2. Je t'aime 2

Aki: Oi pessoal

Aki: Oi pessoal!

Mia: Olha nós aqui novamente! xD

Aki: Não olha nós ali ¬¬.

Mia: Não Aki nós estamos aqui, não lá ¬¬

Aki: esquece ¬¬.

Mia: Ok u.ú

Aki: u.u'…boa leitura x)

Mia: Apreciem com moderação xD

Aki: ¬¬.

Mia: To quieta! u.u

Aki: Ótimo u.u'

Aki/Mia: Boa leitura!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

O caminho foi curto e rapidamente chegaram a casa do Olivier. Como sempre, o mordomo abriu-lhes a porta e falando educadamente, informou que os Majestics se encontravam no campo de tênis.

Chegando ao local, os olhos do Matt quase que saíram da sua cara de tão arregalados que estavam depois de ter visto os seus ídolos.

Hilary: Oi Olivier, Robert, Johnny e Enrique. Esse aqui é o Matt e ele é um grande fan da sua equipe.

Matt: M-muito prazer. – disse nervoso.

Olivier: O prazer é nosso. – falou sorrindo amavelmente.

Johnny: Que prazer que nada! Eu vou é tomar banho e não volto! – disse levantando-se irritado e indo embora.

Robert: Não liga pra ele Matt, ele sempre é assim.

Enrique: É, um mal-humorado u.u

Matt: Não tem problema. Será que vocês podiam me dar um autógrafo?

Robert: Claro.

Olivier: E vamos fazer melhor ainda! Aceita passar o dia com a gente?

Matt: Tá falando sério? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Olivier: Nunca falei mais sério! E ai, aceita? (akai:que gay xD)

Matt: Claro! Será uma honra pra mim!

Olivier: Ainda bem!

Hilary: Parece que eles estão se dando bem não acha Kai? Kai? – quando Hilary se virou o Kai já não estava mais lá. – Onde será que ele se meteu?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kai estava na sala lendo um livro. Bom pelo menos era o que dava a entender, mas na realidade a sua cabeça não estava no livro e sim em uma certa garota de olhos rubi.

Kai (pensando): _Porque será que senti aquela raiva toda quando vi ela com aquele garoto? Kai, você está ficando maluco._

Hilary: Ah! Aí está você! – gritou interrompendo os pensamentos dele – te procurei pela casa inteira!

Kai quase morre do coração pelo susto, mas não deixa isso aparecer.

Kai: Hilary quase você me mata de susto!

Hilary: Ai Kai me desculpe, só vim aqui te dizer que é pra você estar pronto na hora do show né.

Kai: Ah sim já estava me esquecendo.

Hilary: Pois não esqueça...me ajuda com uma coisa?

Kai: O que?

Hilary: Na roupa que eu vou no show.

Kai: Eu não sei escolher roupa Hilary.

Hilary: Ah vai lá, você vai ser meu acompanhante também né.

Kai: Ta eu ajudo ¬¬

Hilary: Obrigada Kai. – fala toda animada. -

Kai: De nada u.ú

Hilary puxa ele para cima, ate o "quarto dela".

Hilary: Bom o que achas dessa blusa? – Mostra uma blusa rosa que estava escrito The Kings Of Leon meio pichado por preto.

Kai: Não gostei u.u

Hilary: É né?!…eu também não u.u

Kai: Vamos, anda logo ù.ú

Hilary: Ai Kai se acalme ¬¬

Kai: Eu to calmo ¬¬

Hilary: Aham, ta muito u.ú

Hilary mostra várias peças de roupas para Kai, mas nenhuma lhe tinha agradado até ao momento.

Kai: Hilary, já chega, escolhe de uma vez.

Hilary: Aff Kai, quer que eu vá nua?¬¬

Kai: Pode ir, eu não me importo nem um pouco u.u'

Hilary: Que gracinha ¬¬

Kai: É, eu sei.

Hilary: Bom acho que já sei qual eu vou!

Kai: Aleluia.

Hilary: ¬¬...Kai que tal essa?

Kai: Ótimo, é essa.

Hilary: Kai, você nem olho pra roupa ¬¬

Kai olha para Hilary, e vê uma calça jeans escura, meio azul marinho, e uma blusa toda preta, atrás tem no ombro tinha uma caveira prata de olhos em forma de coração com um laço na cabeça em alto relevo rosa, a blusa era decotada que parecia que deixava os seios de Hilary um pouco amostra.

Kai: Veste pra mim ver como fica?

Hilary: Claro. – corada. -

Hilary vai ate o banheiro e veste a roupa, achou muito estranho ele pedir pra ela vestir mais tudo bem!

Ela sai do banheiro com a roupa no corpo.

Hilary: E aí?

Kai: Ta ótima!

Hilary: Kai você falo isso de todas as roupas que eu te mostrei, não dá pra acreditar em você ¬¬

Kai: Não serio, essa é a melhor de todas Hilary.

Hilary: Ta eu vou com essa, mas se eu ficar feia com essa roupa você vai ver.

Kai (sussurrando): Impossível você ficar feia!

Hilary ouviu ele, mesmo ele falando baixo.

Hilary: Ai que fofinho.

Hilary abraça ele que se desequilibra e os dois caem na cama.

Hilary (abraçada com Kai): Desculpa, acho que me empolguei!

Kai: Se quiser ficar mais alguns minutos assim eu não reclamo.

Hilary: Hahaha...não conhecia esse seu lado.

Kai: Que lado?

Hilary: Esse seu lado safado. – Fala rindo.

Kai: E você gosta né?

Hilary: Amo. – fala com um ar sedutor.

No início Kai fica meio constrangido com o que ela tinha falado mas quando olhou bem pra ela, o que ele ficou foi assustado. É que ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais, tinha o rosto mais próximo do dele.

Hilary: Me beija.

Kai: QUÊ? – Kai tentava se afastar dela o mais que podia, o que já era difícil pois ela estava em cima dele.

Hilary: Ah deixa de ficar espantado e me beija logo.

Kai: Tu… Tu bebeu menina?

Hilary: Só água e refrigerante mas isso não importa. Ta esperando o quê pra me beijar? – disse agora com o rosto a milímetros do de Kai.

Kai: Te beija o quê garota! Tu tá louca?

Hilary: Louca por receber um beijo seu. – terminou avançando de vez e parando com os lábios quase colados aos dele. Kai já nem sabia o que fazer nem dizer. Por um lado ele não se lembrava de algum dia ter estado tão assustado como ele estava, mas por outro até que ele não estava totalmente contra ao que estava acontecendo. Quando ele realmente resolveu ceder, Hilary se afastou e se levantou da cama. – Brincadeirinha xD

Kai: o.o''

Hilary: Porque tá me olhando assim? Vai me dizer que não achou divertido? – fala rindo.

Kai: Tu precisa se tratar u.u

Hilary: Bom, acho que ta na hora de a gente ir. – disse com um sorriso.

Kai ficou olhando ela. Definitivamente aquilo tinha sido muito estranho. Pensou que ela só podia estar doida, mas agora que olhava para aquele lindo sorriso estampado no seu rosto, considerou que até tinha sido divertido.

Kai: Sim, vamos.

Continua…

Mia: O fim foi ótimo né Aki '

Aki: Aham, mas eu achei o Kai ainda mais OOC do que no capítulo anterior xP

Mia: Tinha que ser tu pra escrever aquilo xD

Aki: Ela só entrou no joguinho dele.

Mia: Acho que eles notaram isso xD

Aki: xD...bom nós vamos indo né Mia.

Mia: É uma coisa que nós pedimos.

Aki/Mia: MANDEM REVIEWS PLZ

Aki: Um coro, que fixe! xD

Mia: Só tu mesmo xD

Aki: xD

Aki/Mia: Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
